mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of Napoleon
Welcome to the Rise of Napoleon! Due to popular demand I have created a map game that takes place in the Napoleonic Eras. The game begins in 1798, when Napoleon becomes the First Consul of France, and will move on from there. The tensions leading up to the American-British War of 1812 are rising, and France is consolidating their power in Europe. Will you try stop these events? Or will you just escalate the conflict? Moderators #Saturn120 (Head Mod) Announcements Please read the rules if you haven't yet to know how the game will run. Saturn (Talk/Blog) 22:48, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Players may start on their nation pages if they desire. Saturn (Talk/Blog) 22:48, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Rules These are the basic rules of the Second Age of Imperialism Map Game: *I know it's a cliché, BUT be plausible. *'Mods have the right to kick any implausible player off he game, warning or not.' *Respect the rulings of the mods. We are looking out for you and the future of this game, so please do not be too upset when your Welsh Empire of ASB-ness (nothing like self-deprecating humor) is cut down to size. *Conquest and colonization must take into account the cultural effects of housing multiple ethnicities, nationalities, languages, and religions. Map As far as creation of maps go, we will operate much like the reputable Principia Moderni series, with edits to be made by moderators. Note: To see a labelled version of this map, please look at GeaCron (here, to be precise). List of Countries Please take note of the following "Sign-Up Rules." They are: *Nations in bold are major powers. You must have over 3000 edits on althistory wiki, or permission from the Head Mod (Saturn) in order to play as this nation. *Nations in italics are minor powers. You must have over 1000 on althistory wiki edits, or permission from any Mod to play as this nation. *The mod staff reserves the right to kick any player from a nation for any reason, not limited to past plausibility record and level of competitiveness. Europe Holy Roman Empire North Europe Italy Eastern Europe Western Europe Middle East Asia and Oceania * Bhutan -- * Qing Chinese Empire '-- * ''Tokugawa Shogunate -- Seiga * Kingdom of Joseon (Qing Vassal) - * Ryūkyū -- Southeast Asia *Pahang -- *Perak -- *''Rattanakosin Siam ''-- *Sulu -- }} India Africa *Ankole -- * Anziku -- *Aro -- * Ashanti Empire -- * Baguirmi -- * Bambara -- * Baol -- * Benin -- * Buganda -- * Bunyoro -- * Burundi -- * Cayor -- * Dahomey -- * Futa Jallon -- * Futa Toro -- * Jolof -- * Kaabu -- * Kénédougou -- * Khasso -- * Kong -- * Kongo -- * Koya Temne -- * Kuba -- * Loango -- * Luba -- * Lunda -- * Massina Empire -- * Merina -- * Morocco -- * Ouaddai -- * Oyo -- * Rwanda -- Ethiopia Americas * ''United States -- Spartian300 (talk) 04:37, October 7, 2014 (UTC) * Brazil (Portuguese colony) -- * Hawaii -- Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 04:20, October 7, 2014 (UTC) * Greenland (Danish-Norwegian colony) -- * Spanish America -- ** Rio de la Plata -- ** New Granada -- ** New Spain -- ** Peru -- ** Louisiana -- *British America -- ** Canada ** Jamaica ** Bahamas ** Belize *French America -- ** French Guyana ** Saint-Domingue * Suriname (Dutch colony) -- * Aleyska (Russian colony) -- 1798 '''The game will start when the appropriate time comes. May I recommend while you're waiting, do research on your nation to make the game as plausible as possible.